


drunken thoughts

by uncertainty (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Safer Sex, Underage Drinking, cum spitting, mikasa/armin friendship, mom friend mikasa, wow my thirst is unquenchable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/uncertainty
Summary: drinking for them most likely ends in doing much, much more.





	drunken thoughts

"Are you sure I look okay? Because I can change if you-" Armin said.  
"You look fine, and I'm sure Eren will think so too." Mikasa said.  
"Mikasa, Eren's a horny teenage boy. He'd probably fuck a titan if they had genitals."  
"Okay, fine. Point taken, but I can assure you that you look completely fine."  
Armin looked at himself in the mirror one more time. He had always taken interest in wearing long, flowy skirts, but never really got the chance to until now.  
"Okay, you're right." He opened the door. The Survey Corps always held a gathering after every expedition outside the walls. It usually consisted of heavy drinking and whatever came after that. Armin supposed that it was to forget about all the bloodshed that happened hours before, but not even he knew, as the tradition started long before he joined the Survey Corps.  
"You look... nice." Eren said as Armin plopped down in a chair and began to down a shot of liquor.  
"Thanks I guess, but you're my boyfriend. You're not gonna tell me when I look like shit." Armin responded.

"Are you drunk already?" Mikasa asked half-sarcastically.

Armin downed another shot. "No, I don't think so."

Mikasa pulled something out of her pocket. "Here."

"Why do you have condoms on you? I thought you said that you weren't interested in men." Armin inquired.

"They're not for me. They're for y'all since you can't seem to keep your dick in your pants."

"It's not  _my_ d-"

"I know. Don't ask me how, but I know. You're a bottom."

"You can tell?"

"Yeah. I might not be a gay man, but I can tell when someone's a bottom."

He took another shot. "Well don't go around telling people that."

"Why? Do you think there's something wrong with liking dick up your ass?" Eren asked.

"Well, I mean, no, but-" Armin sat up a bit more, resting on the arm of the chair.

"You know what, fuck it. Mikasa, hand me one of those condoms." Eren took the latex and motioned for Armin to come with him.

They ended up in the room that they shared. Eren closed and locked the door so no one could walk in on them. He leaned down to kiss the boy he had known since childhood. They have made love before, but never like this, slightly tipsy and very horny.

"You look so fucking hot, dressed like that. I want you to take off your underwear, but nothing else. Okay?" Eren told his boyfriend. The blonde boy obliged. His half-hard cock sprung from the confines of his underwear. The taller boy followed suit, taking of his pants and underwear. He was already fully erect, precum dripping from the crimson head. He reached over to the bedside table for a small bottle of lube.

"I can do it myself." Armin said, taking the bottle from his lover's hand, pouring some out, and began to finger his own anus. The sight of his lover pleasuring himself, preparing for him to enter inside of him, and letting out little gasps as he added more fingers made Eren even harder, if that was even possible. He put on the condom and stroked himself impatiently before his lover stopped him by putting a bit of the excess lube on his needy cock and guiding it to the entrance of the smaller boy's hole. They both moaned on first contact, trying to get deeper inside.

"I missed this," Armin said.

"Armin, we just had sex a few days ago," Eren responded.

"Yeah, but you know how horny I get. I've been jacking off every night, just waiting for the next time your dick would be inside me."

"You're such a little slut." Eren meant that lovingly, forgetting to mention that he had been doing the same, longing to be inside his partner. He reached over to stroke his lovers hard cock that had grown more erect with his last statement. This made Armin let out a moan that made the boy inside him even more horny with each sound he made. Knowing that his partner loved the sounds he made, he continued to let out moans, gasps, and squeals as he tried to get his partner deeper inside him. Eren quickly pulled in and out, stroking his partner's cock to the same rhythm. Armin moaned once more as Eren hit up against his prostate. He was desperately close.

"Mmm, Eren...  harder," he ordered his lover, and he more than happily obliged. It wasn't long before he was shooting semen up into the air as he let out a final moan. Eren pulled out, took off the latex and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Get on your knees." his partner happily obliged, now licking at the glistening head. His tongue trailed all the way down to the testicles, licking and sucking at the sensitive area. He took them in one hand and began to move them around. Eren let out a groan, signaling that he enjoyed his partner's actions. Armin took the shaft into his mouth, sucking back and forth, licking the head and letting it touch the back of his throat.

"Armin, if you keep doing that, I-I'm gonna-" Armin new this and sped up his pace, letting his lover come in his mouth, spitting out most of the semen but swallowing whatever was left in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if condoms exist in the snk universe but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
